The Quest for Ogygia
by Creed1Killer
Summary: Leo finally got his message through to Piper and Jason will the rescue mission be successful? What will the camp do about the new quest issued by the lost Olympian? Nico and Reyna ForTheWin!
1. I

**Summary: Occurring after the events of the BoO, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood decide to merge into Camp Greco-Roman. Leo finally gets his signal to Jason and Piper so all of the seven, protector and transport crew head out to find him except everyone on the ship has a significant other what about the two loners on the ship. Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso, Nico x Reyna (FTW!)**

_Jason's POV_

It had been two months clear of the Second Giant War and Jason's work as Pontifex Maximus was going ...well let's just say the quest to defeat Gaea was easier. Taking requests from the Olympians and then from every minor God across the stretch of the earth seemed impossible but he had gotten a good start, Kymopoleia, Hecate-Trivia, Hypnos-Somnus, Morpheus and some other minor and non-olympian Gods had their shrines put up in the last few months so Jason was happy. Jason was lying down in the shrine to his father, Jupiter, with his girlfriend Piper in the afternoon sun her hair was brown with a golden tint to it, her eyes well for the first time he only saw one colour gold, like an eilodons. Jason shuddered at that thought, Piper exorcised them herself but he didn't get the cold feeling from her she just looked worried.

"You okay, Pipes", Jason asked. She turned to face him golden eyes finally changing to a light blue, pink then back to gold. She took a while to respond as if what she was about to say she couldn't believe it either.

"I had a dream...", she started. It was a usual thing for demigods sometimes they show you things you'd prefer not to and this sounded like one of them. "Leo...he's alive."

"What?", Jason sat up electricity seemed to pass through him because of that news. Jason looked at her intently imploring her to continue.

"He was on this island with a girl and Festus they seemed to be preparing for some trip", she said, "sorry that's all I know." Jason stood up and headed straight to the nearest fountain. His best friend was alive so of course he's going to save him it was a no-brainer, he was walking so fast Piper had to jog to catch up to him.

"You're going to tell everyone", she caught him on his shoulder, "I'm not even sure if the dream is accurate maybe he doesn't want to leave." Jason never thought of it that way but he still had to try he felt obligated to.

"Fleecy do me a solid and show me Leo Valdez", He said.

"Ahm, Jason..."Piper started.

"Please insert one drachma", said the rainbow.

"You should let me handled this Sparky," Piper dropped her drachma into the rainbow. Ten seconds, fifteen, twenty, thirty, one minute still nothing happened.

"Maybe you did it wrong", Jason said. He highly doubted it he'd seen her IM people before, just then a face appeared in the rainbow.

"Sorry, you are not allowed to contact this person currently", said the face. Jason immediately became somewhat hopeful if there was the possibility in the first place that must mean he's alive. So he decided to get some information out of here.

"Why can't you connect to him can't Iris do something" he continued.

"The magic barrier around the island is much too strong to send this message." she said flatly. That means he really is on an island, like in Piper's dream. Jason figured that Leo's death had something to do with the _Oath to keep with a final breath _line in the prophecy but it never occurred that the prophecy might not be finished. Rachel didn't issue a new Great Prophecy so just maybe...Piper interrupted his train of thought.

"Thank you, Fleecy", and she passed her hand through the rainbow. He still had more questions to ask but he knew what to do know he had to rescue his friend.

_Piper's POV_

Piper still felt nervous about the dream and saving Leo something about it felt wrong like she was being controlled the same feel she got when Jason and Percy duked it out in Kansas, or when she saw Jason drop into the sea when it was only a trick in the mist. She decided to just sleep and think about it tomorrow. She headed for the dorm where Jason stayed when they stayed at Camp Jupiter, the camp itself was a beautiful sight but it was being broken down to setup the new demigod camp Camp Greco-Roman the complete combination many of the demigods at Camp Jupiter had been moved to Camp Half-Blood's old position so that the demigod's could be closer to Olympus.

She stepped through the front door, it was a nice place but it seemed lonely more like Hera's Cabin back at camp. The walls were white marble with statues of the Gods for which the shrines were erected in his room. Piper didn't even know most of these Gods existed but that was the point of it. She changed into more comfortable clothes so she could sleep. She lay down on Jason's bed they had the arrangement that she would sleep in the bed and he got the couch as she rolled to find the best position on the bed she looked at the door waiting for Jason to walk in. He'd been a little distant lately and she still wanted to talk about the Leo problem. She looked around and spotted few personal things that belonged to Jason, a picture of his sister Thalia Grace and Annabeth and Leo trying to hang around Thalia's neck, the purple T-shirt that he first wore to Camp Half Blood, with all these things Piper could take only one look and know it was Jason's the place even smelled like him spearmint scent and something like a whiff a fresh air. Piper wondered if all demigods smell like their parents element the Boreads said that Leo smelled like fire and Annabeth said Percy smelled like the sea tons of times she wondered what love smelt like to everybody else. On that happy note, Piper drifted off to sleep Piper's dream started with her dad tied to a stake over a purple bonfire, she knew it was just a dream but it stilled pained to see her father like that. Then the dream changed to a unclear sight there were two people on an island they were looking straight at her, she couldn't see them but she knew who they were it was Leo and his female friend. She willed the dream to focus and so it did in that moment Leo beamed.

"Hey, Beauty Queen!", he started. She tried to reply but the dream wouldn't let her so she tried for charades. She pointed at him then shrugged her shoulders as if to ask 'Where are you?'.

"Sorry, Leo", the girl beside him spoke, "The magic barrier is interfering with the spell, she can't talk but she can hear us."

"That's cool Sunshine.", he said still grinning, "This is Calypso, over here and she's magically linked you up on Leo TV Time so listen to what I have to say." Piper nodded she remembered the story, Calypso the daughter of Atlas was cursed to stay at an island and be visited by heroes who could never stay and she had to fall in love with them. If Leo made it there then that means Calypso is in love with him.

"So to the matter at hand", he continued, "I kinda need you guys to pick me and sunshine here up."

"But Ogygia's impossible to find!", she countered. They sounded like they've been over this quite the few times. Piper looked to Leo for an answer.

"I've done the impossible before, sunshine", he said his voice dropped and they stared in each other's eyes. Yep, they needed sometime alone Piper thought so she decided to change the dream but that minute the image faded and she woke up to a worried Jason.

"Piper, thank the Gods you were burning up.", she looked down and the ends of her clothes were singed. "Were you dreaming about something?" he asked. She just stared at him, it was a wonder how boys could be so oblivious of their girlfriends or maybe just girls in general.

"Yeah, I had another dream or more of a dream-message from Leo he's on this island called Ogygia and he wants us to find him."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He doesn't know either."

"So how are we supposed to...", he stopped like he was contemplating the idea of going on a wild goose chase.

"I'll going to tell everyone.", he decided

"And tell them what?"

"We are going to re-unite the seven and celebrate the victory over Gaea the nine-or sorry ten of us", he said.

"Ten, but there were only seven of us on the quest.", she stated, "Unless you count Hedge but that's eight"

"You're forgetting Nico and Reyna. They lugged forty foot Athena half-way across the world. They deserve it.", he continued. He asks pointless questions and then worries about her, Jason and Reyna started working together again not as praetors but still together. She had come to find that Reyna was a person and a girl no less and wasn't a lean, mean praetor machine 24/7 but she still had her worries. Her mom, love Goddess Aphrodite, said she can see possibilities and the ones she saw currently weren't that pretty. He got up went in the bathroom and started to change her burnt clothes trying to clear her mind. Why did saving Leo still feel so wrong maybe she didn't want Leo back with them again, he always was annoying. She shook her head where did that come from. She stepped out of the room to see Jason talking to Reyna at the door. He ran up to her.

"You're just in time Piper, were about to go and see the new camp." Jason said. It was a quick flight on the ship-if your thinking ships don't fly well the Greek designs will amaze you, after the war with the Giants the Hephaestus Cabin was hard at work build smaller versions of the Argo II. This specific ship could hold up to 20 people there were about ten people on board. There was herself and Jason, Frank and Hazel, Reyna, Gwen and Dakota and three other Roman centurions. When they stepped of the ship they were greeted by shouts and cheers from both the Romans and Greeks. Percy and Annabeth went to meet them. Jason spoke up first.

"I have something to tell you guys." he spoke up. "Oh can someone call Nico, I would do it myself but..."

"I'll go for him", Reyna spoke up. Piper noticed that she had a different look that usual and the way she walked almost like she was psyched for to wake up the creepy kid. She wasn't fond of him but Jason seemed determined to befriend the guy even though he's afraid of him but Reyna strutted straight towards the Hades Cabin no questions asked.

"So how about Cheese Whiz and crackers over a Ping-pong table" Percy offered.


	2. II

**Summary: Occurring after the events of the BoO, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood decide to merge into Camp Greco-Roman. Leo finally gets his signal to Jason and Piper so all of the seven, protector and transport crew head out to find him except everyone on the ship has a significant other what about the two loners on the ship. Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Frank x Hazel, Leo x Calypso, Nico x Reyna (FTW!)**

Nico's POV

Nico didn't like being waking up early he wasn't a morning person. Even worse being woken out of his sleep, especially someone like Reyna. Since the quest they talked every other week about plans for the new camps and Sure she was cool and but she reminded him too much of his sister so that confused his feeling somewhat. So when she showed up at his door he wasn't sure whether it was more of a pleasant surprise or just a catastrophic occurrence. Reyna was dressed in her regular praetor's uniform, blinding white toga over her golden and silver chainmail over a deep purple shirt.

"Come, Di Angelo", she ordered in her praetor voice. She seemed to use it alot when she wanted something. Nico simply turned and launched himself back into his coffin/bed; she followed towards the bunks and sat inside the coffin with him. Nico could sleep in an aviator jacket and jeans just fine but how did she manage lugging around 50 lb armour all day, amazing demigod indeed. She took a quick look around. Cabin Thirteen really didn't have too much to look at just around 10 coffins that were supposed to be beds, a couple skeletons, whether they were fake or real Nico didn't know.

"Do you have a thing for World War II things?" she asked.

"Do you have a thing for armour?" he countered. He always thought that it was to uphold her image as the indomitable leader of New Rome, Nico even believed the charade until they actually told each other their stories. Now he realized that she did so that she could feel as guarded physically as she kept herself emotionally. Nico stared at her as to challenge her authority; it was a really intense stare it gave Nico a chance to get a good look at her eyes. They were dark-almost as tar coloured as his own-seemingly, they complimented her skin and hair perfectly, but they had a hint of emptiness. He knew that look too well, he saw it in the mirror every morning, eyes that was longing for something but he couldn't tell exactly what. Nico lost that staring contest, matter-of-fact the record was now 57-1 and the one was from the time he blew in her eyes.

"Well, that's the time that I'm originally from it's more of a way for me to connect." Nico replied. He continued to look at her imploring her to respond but she simply got up and walked through the door, Nico got up and raced after her and caught her by the construction site for the new sword arena. He didn't slow his pace until he caught up to her.

"You sounded like you had something to say to me", she turned to face him. Over the last two months recovery from the shadow travel seemed to boost his physique even more, he had grown 2 inches taller so he was now looking a little bit above her head, his muscles had developed even more so he wasn't exactly scrawny or buff just at that sweet spot in the middle.

"The 'Seven' have asked us to meet with them." She said it uncertainly as if she didn't want to go herself. Nico wondered what they were needed for the seven were certainly capable of taking care for themselves, he was sure they didn't need the transport crew for anything at all but Reyna's face told him that it was something important.

"Leo Valdez is said to have been confirmed alive", she said. Nico stood still for a while to let that sink in. He had his own thoughts about Leo's death but he couldn't totally wrapt his mind around it. He felt something special about Leo's death, almost like he didn't die but his being alive was something that bypassed the laws of death so why should he believe it.

"I was lead to believe that he was dead" she continued. She messed with the silver ring on her finger the way Nico did with his own silver skull ring, the fact that the shared a habit made him feel closer to her but he himself didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I had my suspicions he just didn't seem like he died properly but being fully alive I can't believe it." Nico vocalized his thoughts. If Reyna knew anything or even decided to care she didn't let on she just walked like she was bored. "So aren't we going to meet with them now?"

"No, Jason said they will meet with Chiron once he returns" almost as if on cue, Chiron rode up to them and offered them a ride to the Big House. Nico never liked animals and the pegasi at camp did not want him to ride them-since he smelt like death-so he decided to walk and was getting around to declining when Reyna extended her hand to him and so they rode all the way to the Big House.

Reyna's POV

As they rode to the Big House Reyna took in the sheer beauty of the camp under construction, it didn't have the architectural genius that Camp Jupiter boasted but it was still beautiful. The Half-Blood Hill had Thalia's tree smack in the middle with the Golden Fleece glittering on its lowest branch with the less beautiful sight of the dragon underneath. Each of the Cabin's were personalized to their Godly Parent, the Neptune/Poseidon Cabin was made of Sea Stone, the Athena Cabin looked like a library while the Apollo Cabin was golden and shone like the sun. It was like this until she reached the Big Blue House, which was four stories tall and generally big in every other way. She entered the room to find seven demigods and one extremely crazed satyr, who was trotting happily around happily saying things like 'The Cupcake is alive' or 'I knew he wouldn't die on me' things like that.

"Nice you could make it." Jason started the conversation. Reyna could see that he was talking about Nico. Nico told her that Jason was pushing to be his friend he even joked-a rarity with him- calling him 'Nosyfix Maximus' at times but now he sat in the chair and the shadows seemed to cling to him so he would seem to disappear at times.

"I suppose you've all heard the news but I'll say it again. Piper and Iris' assistant Fleecy have indicated that Leo is alive somewhere and we're hoping to get your help in making a rescue". Hazel sat up in her chair at the news.

"Leo's alive!" Hazel said, "But he's dead Nico and I felt it."

"Actually, something about it bothers me." Nico spoke up. "Hazel and I felt his soul die that day, do you think it's possible that he's only a lingering dead spirit."

"Then the Iris Message wouldn't have worked" Jason replied.

"Maybe not because Nico's dead sister sent me Iris Messages a couple years back. So there's a chance it can go the other way as well." Percy stated. Nico visibly tensed at this his sister, Bianca not Hazel, was a sour topic even for friends as close as themselves. He met her eyes and with the cruel smile the messages was clear, 'I'll tell you only if you tell me something' and that was the end of the argument if she told him anymore about herself she would become vulnerable and she couldn't have that her image would no longer stand in his eyes, although it probably never did. An uneasy silence hung over the room, Reyna wondered if this was what happened every day on the warship. If it was Reyna didn't want any part of it, the atmosphere made her want to curl up into a ball and hide somewhere.

"That's not all we KNOW", Jason seemed to emphasize the know, as if he disliked everyone's doubt, "He's on this magical island know Ogygia." It was Percy's turn to tense up for the meeting. He actually did more than that he got up so fast the chair flipped and rolled.

"I'm not doing this." Percy said in a cool voice Reyna had never heard before, though she could only guess it meant that he was very, very, very angry. Annabeth and Chiron just watched, Annabeth with some sort of jealousy and Chiron with a sadness like he'd seen it before, as Percy-for good measure- crushed the chair under his feet as he stormed out of the Big House.

"Percy," Frank called and followed him out the room, the big guy actually seemed pretty happy to have a reason to leave the room. Once again the silence fell across the room; the tension reached a new high, Reyna actually believed that the discussion would break down right there... and it did.

"I don't believe we can risk eight demigods and a Mini-Argo to go on a goose chasing rescue. Maybe, Jason, if you have concrete evidence and your opinions are aligned we can discuss this again. And so it ended. Nico left immediately after whispering something in Hazel's ear, Annabeth heaved a sigh and followed him out the door Hazel on her heels, Coach Hedge just went off on his own somewhere, maybe to beat the life out of a poor tree somewhere and Chiron went into the room across from the table. Jason made an unpleasant face at the situation.

"Are you going to walk out on me too?" Jason asked. Reyna looked on him and could only feel sorry for him but as Chiron said it was a stretch to think they would go for the idea just like that.

"If that is what you wish," she stood up and headed towards the door, "You should have thought about this before you sought council but, with the exception of Percy, I'm sure if you have solid proof they'll accompany you." And she wasn't lying of she knew anything about all seven of them is that they trusted each other completely and after you go questing with someone there's a bond that you really can't break. Reyna pondered that last thought as she left the Big House.


	3. III

_Piper's P.O.V._

It was the first time Piper had seen Jason so impulsive; he usually was more level-headed than that. Maybe he took Leo's supposed death hard that she thought, she knew that Jason always felt that he should always be protecting the crew members, so when Leo died...well Piper didn't know and it worried her, was Jason the same one she fell in love with?, or did he change these past months?, the possibilities were endless. She sunk further into her despair as he simply got up and left.

"Jason," she called. The world seemed to fade growing dimmer with each step he took. He just kept walking away from Piper, further and further he just kept walking then everything snapped frighteningly into focus and Leo walked through the door just as Jason left. He strutted up to her with his eyes closed, when he opened them they were black, pure black like a void, overflowing with magic power it was obvious he was being controlled.

"It seems your friends are dumber than I presumed," Leo smiled but his teeth were just darkness seething outside his body, "But they will turn-tail eventually, yet you will all fall eventually no matter what you do." Piper finally got her voice back.

"I won't do anything for you." Piper screamed.

"Oh, but you will you have no choice for you are under my control." the voice said, "Your pretty little voice will guide them here, don't slow them down now little girl."

Piper woke up, as to when she fell asleep she had no idea but when she saw Jason face she calmed a little but she threw those feeling away. How could she feel calm when some other godly pain in the stomach wanted to use her again? , but the news sounded important.

"Jason, how much of that was real? Piper croaked.

"I was walking out the door when you suddenly started burning again" Jason said. Piper looked on her clothes sure they weren't the prettiest clothes but they weren't burnt, she looked at Jason quizzically.

"They weren't hot or anything they were just there, the blackest flames I've ever seen." he stopped uncertain.

"Jason," she said firmly putting some charmspeak into her voice, "You are going to tie me up and leave me here do you hear me." she commanded leaving no room for error. Jason stayed there folded his arms and legs and stared intently at her.

"I'm not going anywhere Pipes, I'm staying and I already called everyone we're going to find out what's wrong with you".

"Why would you do that?" Piper screamed. Piper wanted to cry any other time than now it would have been the sweetest thing but now it was like pouring salt in the wound.

"Don't you see I'm being...?" Piper didn't say another word, once again the world became blurry and Jason now spoke in the same voice Leo used.

"It seems I will need to find a new vessel Piper McLean. Hecate's boy and her new prodigy the girl Hazel will exorcise this small piece of my consciousness but remember..., if you save this friend he will only rise more slowly and you will not be able to stop him. You have been warned.

Piper awoke to three people staring straight at her-actually scratch three people- the whole camp was just staring at her like she just fell from the sky although you couldn't tell with the demigod life but Piper had no idea of what happened to her. So, there were three people in front of her there was Jason, Hazel and an unknown person.

"She's clean now but whatever she saw, heard or felt in there is vitally important." the unknown person began.

"How do you know that, Rinier?" Hazel asked. So his name was Rinier, Piper processed the information apparently this was the Hecate child the voice spoke of. He was medium-height with close –cropped black hair but what really caught Piper's attention were his eyes the iris were black but they had a green tint to it and they had a red ring around them they didn't look horrid just weird she shook her head. That wasn't right, she steadied herself and turned to Jason.

"You were possessed Piper," Rinier continued in a hushed tone, "By Nyx, the goddess of night."

Jason's POV

Jason didn't know what to think anymore his girlfriend had burned up two nights straight had weird dreams two nights straight and for two nights straight he did nothing. It's not like he could have done anything he wasn't exactly the best in the mystical department, that was Hazel and the new guys section. Still the news troubled Jason, he already figured Piper had been possessed so he decided to put some distance for the time-being, just to be safe, but the Lady of the Night Nyx possessing her was a totally different story.

"What did she say to you?" Jason asked. Honestly, Jason never felt so useless he was glad that the crowd started to scatter because he was almost at breaking point. He actually thought that Gaia would be the end of the whole 'quests to save the world' and from Piper's story they were about to go round 2 with the whole evil goddess rising thing.

"She said that 'he' who ever that is going to rise soon if we don't rescue Leo." Okay so maybe it wasn't an evil goddess but a glimmer of hope sparked with Jason because now a goddess was ordering them to go and save their friend. He hoped this was the concrete proof that Chiron and Reyna were asking for but then again Nyx was a really shady goddess, so Jason had a hard time finding a way to convince his friends especially Percy, Nico and Reyna to come with them. Sure Nico and Reyna were always distant but Percy's anger surprised Jason almost like he had a history with the island, the girl or even Leo although Percy didn't really seem to have any problems with Leo. From what Piper told him all the heroes that fell onto Calypso's island always made her fall in love with them, apparently it was a cause and if Leo was there it obviously meant Leo got his prom date.

"We have to trust her," Rinier said. Jason almost forgot that the guy was even there.

"Why?" Piper asked quite the obvious question. He clammed up, Jason knew but demigods had strange lives but he almost looked terrified as in he almost totally paled and then...he threw up on Jason's shirt. Jason looked at the vomit in horror.

"Ahm...sorry", he apologized. Jason honestly did not see how apology would fix his shirt until Rinier extended his hand from which mist flowed and sucked the green goo off his shirt. "It's a complicated story, okay, but she's trustworthy." Jason sincerely doubted that but he had no reason to distrust Rinier plus he just saved his girlfriend.

"So are you going to call everyone again?" Hazel asked. Jason sighed, just another person he forgot about; in those minutes Jason's world tunnelled to Piper himself and the problem at hand.

"Maybe not today I guess we need the sleep and I don't like the idea of talking about the goddess of night at night-time. Just tell them we're having a meeting tomorrow and just like that Hazel ran off to tell the word. Jason wondered how many people would come Percy was a definite no-no unless Annabeth pulled something special. He figured that Percy would either be a huge help and or huge hurt on the quest but he had to try he really wanted to bring the seven again one last time. So after carrying Piper to her cabin earning some woes from the girls he headed to the Zeus cabin so he could talk to hippie Zeus.

"So Dad, I'm talking your statue again. I wish you would help be again," Jason's voice cracked he didn't feel like a leader any more just a phony-a fake he couldn't even rally his troops to search for a fallen comrade. "Please," Jason croaked. Juno didn't appear this time he hoped he would dream about something that would help him save his friend.


	4. IV

_Leo's POV_

Leo didn't know what to think about the current situation. He and Festus tried flying out of the boundary several times but no matter times they tried they always ended back up on the island. So Leo decided to get help, then again Leo didn't know what to expect from his message to Piper. Would they come for him? If so who would they send? He was pretty sure the rest of the seven, at least Jason and Piper would come for him. Leo paced around the beach area of Calypso's Island his ADHD was driving him up the wall. He never felt so hyperactive but it's not like he hadn't been doing anything this whole week. He tried everything he could think of he tried making a teleporter, that didn't work too well, Calypso tried to make a hole in the barrier, that didn't work either. Honestly Leo had no clue at all but he could only wait. Calypso walked up to him with two glass of lemonade on a tray floating behind her.

"Hey, sunshine", Leo said he tried for his usual smile but the situation got even him super depressed. Sure, he liked being on the island with Calypso she was great they would plant flowers, make machines and the sort. Heck, he'd even made a couple thanks for the rescue presents for everyone, down to Nico the creep kid.

"Are you worried?" she asked. He figured it was a really bad question, it being really obvious and all but Leo appreciated the sentiment. He took his lemonade from the floating tray and let the silence hang for a little bit. Looking at her now he still couldn't possibly understand why she liked him. Sure, he wasn't as scrawny as before but he really hasn't changed much since the battle with Gaia. More like he was frozen in the body he had after he 'died'.

"Not really?" he replied and he let his fake smile drop. Calypso face seemed to say 'Hey I know you're lying so just fess-up already' Leo got that face alot especially after they tried to break free from the island-prison. Leo broke the stare and turned to face the sea, he remembered the first time he left the island and the promise he made upon River Styx. Then his vision tunnelled, he could have sworn he saw something coming on the horizon but it was gone he turned back to face Calypso. She looked beautiful, her hair wasn't braided this time she let it hang it flowed in the breeze Leo could smell the cinnamon from where he sat.

"I sure they'll come for us, you at least.", and her face fell. Leo knew that look he'd been left out many times before and he was determined not to let that happen to Calypso he was not going to be like any of the other heroes he was not going to be like Percy, at least not in this regard. Leo looked out to the sea one more time and this time he saw it properly. A splotch of pure darkness strolled up the sea towards the island; he could feel how strong the thing was from where he stood. No amount of slashing, burning or lightning could stop it, but of course Leo did the natural thing he pull his hammers out of his toolkit and wrapped them in flames. The splotch stopped moving.

"I am not here to harm you young man", said the splotch. Leo skin tingled as the spirit imposed it superiority over him but Leo didn't back down. Of course he wasn't sure it would make a difference it would kill him anyway.

"You will not harm him." Calypso stepped in from of him, she held out her hands in a protective gesture. Immediately darkness swamped over Calypso and dragged her into out into the sea.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Leo charged to meet the enemy as his anger flared so did the flame as he charged the splotch. Fire met darkness as Leo and the unknown thing clashed off. He jumped from the shore covered 2 metres, 4 metres then 6 before reaching the splotch. He brought both hammers down in one swift swing, only for them to pass through it. He spun around to see a hand materialize out of the murk and touch his forehead lightly and the darkness flowed over him he could see nothing, feel nothing, he only heard the distant muffled sound of someone calling his name but even that faded as he fell into darkness.

Leo felt dead, he couldn't see anything but at least it didn't hurt as much as the last time. Then it came into focus like a dream but way realer, almost as if he was living the experience. He saw himself back before the splotch invasion but it wasn't that violent then a voice came with static as if over an intercom, it sound so choppy Leo resisted the urge to find it a fix it.

"You see now you needn't have been so violent both you and your beloved." He the splotch reach the shore and a woman stepped out of the darkness, she talked with both Leo and Calypso but their faces showed major distress Leo wanted to know the news. Leo saw himself get up and whistle for Festus, the dragon was soon taking him on the trip he knew so well for the island into pure ocean and from pure ocean to the island. Video Leo tried each and every one of the 360 degrees of the circular island. He landed the dragon a paced all across the island, after a while Video Leo's emotions got passed on there were many but he felt most the terror, something was coming bigger, stronger than anything he could feel it just from the name. Then the worry, Would Jason, Piper, Hazel and everyone else be alright? He didn't know if his head could take it. And again he fell into darkness.

"He is rising" she said in the intercom voice. "And no power on Olympus will be able to lay eyes on him." Leo didn't react much honestly the same things were said about Gaia it couldn't honestly get that bad again but Leo knew better, with the demigod life there's always something worse. Mom died in a fire you started, it can get worse, you're life depends on a stupid stick, it can still get worse, all the jewels you summon doom anyone who touches it to die it can get worse than that. Leo had seen each and every one of the seven in action living with their problems and still kick monster butt and save the world every time, it seemed cruel that it only got worse and worse. That thought spurred Leo on; he was definitely going to get himself and Calypso out of this prison then finally get back to his friends. Her voice broke him from his internal rant.

"Your friends have been informed and are on the right route they're coming to get you."

_Reyna P.O.V_

Reyna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up she glanced at the clock in the quarters it was seven in the morning, she was glad to be awake. She had probably her worst dream since the Second Giant War. She woke u in a cold sweat because of it; she rolled out of her bed and made herself some hot chocolate it always seemed to calm her down. She got dressed and put on a purple shirt and a pair of black jeans she sat down on her couch and summoned her dogs to keep her company. This was usually something calming for her but she couldn't shake this awful feeling that she had about her dream. After thirty minutes and five cups of chocolate both Aurum and Argentum turned and began growling at door, she wondered who could be at her door so early in the morning. She opened it and on the other side was Nico; they stood like that looking at each other for a couple seconds. She could see as the red climbed up Nico's face and hoped that hers wasn't doing the same thing. He was dressed in a black shirt with skull designs on it and he wore a pair of black pants with sliver on the edges it sounds normal but he was missing his jacket and that made all the difference. Nico was gawking at her apparel, it wasn't often that she wore just a regular T-shirt and jeans much less let anyone see her. She tore herself from that train of thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a rushed voice, she didn't mean for it to come out that way but it served to jar Nico back to reality.

"Oh yeah, right." He raised his head to look at her. "Jason called another meeting." It was a mild shock to Reyna; she had expected it but not so soon. She wondered what could have happened that would have Jason even consider it. Did they find the position of the island? Did Valdez send another message? There was a chance for the second one but Reyna couldn't think of anything that could make Percy go anywhere after seeing his display of anger during the last meeting.

"Hazel said something about Piper she rushed me to get you and she went to get Frank" he continued. Her eyes scanned the environs and the person in front of her she couldn't meet his eyes after what she dreamed last night.

"I'm going to change now." Reyna said. She was already inside when she heard Hazel talk.

"Why? You look normal." She turned to see Hazel standing beside a dumbstruck Frank.

"She looks normal..." Frank pointed out. Both Hazel and Nico flashed smiles, she'd never felt so pressured to do something so simple before but strangely enough it felt good almost like the life she had before the whole demigod gig. Nico turned and started to walk off.

"Let's stop wasting time and get going you guys." Reyna stepped out the door. They found Coach Hedge on the way and he joined the group talking to a really un-interested Frank about cage matches. She had never seen anyone so relieved when they reached the Big House; they took their seats around the table. Chiron, Jason, Piper and Annabeth were present but Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Will Percy be attending?" Chiron asked. All heads turned to Annabeth; she looked up to face the rest of them.

"I don't know he really doesn't want to go back to island. Something about what she did. He wouldn't tell me." Annabeth grumbled. From the look on her face she could see quite clearly she did not like being kept in the dark about much.

"Well maybe the news will turn his opinion around." Jason started. Reyna highly doubted it and from the others faces they knew it too they probably didn't want to crush Jason's hopes. "So last night..."Jason winced at that word Reyna didn't know why, "something happened to Pipes but I guess its best she told you about it". Piper started telling the story then Hazel pitched in for the parts Piper wasn't conscious for.

"So, you're going on the word of a pretty much new camper about whether to trust Nyx", Reyna summarized. She believed that the dreams and messages were legit but the new camper troubled her, just then Rinier and Percy stepped in. Percy took a seat beside Annabeth while Rinier leaned on the wall behind Jason. Reyna took a while to take in the new guy he looked pretty much normal not too tall, not too bulky the perfect look of normal everything except his eyes the red and green looked exactly like what she saw in her dream. She decided this was as good a time as any to start telling about her dream.

**A/N: Hey guys even if it's only a few of you guys thanks for the support for my first fanfic! I'm open to any suggestion I will add them in if I can but no promises. Credit will be given for each idea. Also I intend to make this a long story or even a little series so stay tuned and thanks again!**


	5. V

_Reyna P.O.V_

As she told the story she fell into a relapse of her dream, she walked again to the Garden of Bacchus her favourite place in Camp Jupiter- before it got moved. She walked over to the scrying bowl, where her dreams usually start she saw the red-rimmed, green-tinted eyes in the bowl and almost tripped over. They looked exactly like Rinier's eyes he beckoned her into the bowl.

"You will see with us." The eyes said if eyes can say anything. A black mist wrapped Reyna and a weird tingling passed over her body as she became one with it. She then flowed into the scrying bowl, as they started a downward journey, further and further they reached the Earth's crust and she could feel its emptiness as if it still yearned for something that was nowhere to be found. Yet still they went lower and she noticed they were following someone, he was moving at incredible speed down a hole. Then suddenly they appeared at the bottom and she finally saw the person they were following. He was dressed in an aviator jacket, a skull shirt with a stygian iron sword beside him. It was Nico, after seeing this she immediately knew where she was she was seeing the abyss Tartarus. She knew that Nico went into Tartarus, she'd even shared some of his experiences when she shared her power with him but this was different this was the real thing, it was almost as if she was walking beside him. She could feel the murderous intent from all the monsters almost rushing the air out of her lungs-speaking of which-the air was like acid, breathing in and out took all her energy-she didn't even know why she needed to breathe since she was just eyes. She followed Nico as he ventured through Tartarus; she tasted the river of fire and felt the pain of the many wounds that were inflicted on Nico, all he experienced (of course she left out the Nico's personal parts). She relayed his capture and his journey from Tartarus in the jar. The black mist moved from her body to form the eyes once more. Next, she saw Percy and Annabeth fall. This time she left out almost everything but she understood why Percy couldn't go to the island, she felt the despair as Annabeth wandered blind, "Percy, why did you leave me?" The pain Percy felt was incomparable to anything she had faced before, it was unforgiveable that someone who once said she loved him could do such a thing. Anger burned inside Reyna, she felt the anger that made Percy crush his chair.

"Reyna you're burning up.", Jason said. She looked down and he literally meant it as she came out of the lapse the fire extinguished and she saw the worried faces of her friends. Reyna suddenly felt weak and short of breath.

"There's more" Reyna thought to herself she tried to speak her thoughts but she was too weak to even talk. She sat back weakly in her chair, she knew that people didn't actually mean it when they use literally in most sentences but she quite literally had no energy whatsoever, she began to slip out of her chair. She fell into a sturdy set of arms, she didn't know who caught her but she was grateful for the support.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, you guys continue discussing things this is serious business", she couldn't recognize the voice and it was the last thing she felt, heard,saw or thought as she drifted to sleep.

_Nico P.O.V_

Nico was grateful to the girl in his arms; he had seen something different in her eyes this morning as if she knew something about him that even he didn't know. He now knew she had seen alot of what had happened to him in Tartarus, even more than he let her see during shadow-travel. He walked sluggishly toward the infirmary, of course he wanted Reyna to get better soon but he was in no hurry to get back to the discussion that was going down in Big House. Plus, he knew where the problem lied. It was with the last person he expected though, Percy, but this was the seven's issue, so he intended to give them some time to themselves. Nico stepped into the infirmary; the placed seemed the complete opposite of his cabin. The place was so bright that he recoiled so fast he almost dropped Reyna. As he staggered backward he bumped into someone.

"Death Boy came to visit?" asked an unknown voice. Only one person in the whole camp called him that.

"Will, good can you look at her please." Nico replied somewhat impatient. Nico had a great hatred for this room but a lesser hate for the person in front of him. After the multiple shadow-travels he, Will Solace, was the one who nursed him back to health but one whole month and someone couldn't even draw the blinds! He placed Reyna on the nearest bed and drew up a chair. Will checked Reyna's vitals, he came back up smiling seeing him smile annoyed Nico.

"Her life is not in danger. Your girlfriend will be okay she just tired." Nico's annoyance grew; he was not in the mood for teasing, especially from Will. Will pointed to a golden cabinet that hung on the wall behind Nico; Nico had to turn his head to see.

"Can you pass some nectar and ambrosia, from the cabinet?" he asked. Nico got up went over to the cabinet and pulled out the godly foods. As he sat in the chair he really got to see Reyna properly, she really did just look tired. There were dark bags around her eyes, her breathing was steady the occasional cute snore-where did that come from? Though, he still couldn't shake the feeling of how fragile she felt in his hands as he carried her. Will broke piece of the ambrosia and placed it into her mouth, he held her jaw to help her chew. After all they'd been through it would have been almost funny if she choked to death. The colour returned to her face, she took deeper breaths and to Nico's disappointment she stopped snoring. Will turned to face him; his usual faraway gaze was now focused solely on him.

"What is it?" Nico asked impatiently. He didn't like him staring at him his skin felt feverish under his gaze.

"I've been thinking..." Will inched closer Nico moved in the other direction.

"Spit it out already!" Will face was unreadable. He then returned to his seat, Nico relaxed slightly.

"I've been getting messages from my father." This time Nico sat forward. This was a big mystery at the camp, even on Olympus and its importance piqued Nico's interest.

"Best news I've heard all day." He tried to smile but his face hurt too much so he gave up.

"He's being held somewhere." This troubled Nico; this meant they weren't dealing with your average missing god(still not a good thing). Three years ago, the sun god's sister Artemis was captured by the Titan Atlas. Simply said they might need to deal with another all-powerful, immortal pain in the neck and maybe kill off so other poor ten-year old kid's sister. Will made to continue but Nico gestured to him to stop. 

"Will, can you leave someone with Reyna? I… need you to come and tell your story in the Big House then you won't have to tell it twice" Will nodded. The head counsellor called over one of his cabin-mates to watch Reyna. As soon as the pair left the building, the ground shook. It was a devastating quake; the vibrations rattled Nico's teeth. Nico ran towards the doorpost and braced himself, Will wasn't so lucky. He was already on the floor looking like he was about to throw up. He took a look around the foundation of the building was being destroyed cracks snaked their way towards Nico's doorpost. Nico decided that he had to do something or Reyna might not be able to get her beauty sleep. He took one last look at her to steel his resolve before going outside. Nico was immediately thrown of his feet as he left the building; after a few failed tries at standing, he crawled on all fours to get to get to a more central position. The plan in Nico's mind was simple he would counter the earthquake with his own control over the earth. After many slips and slides Nico arrived at the desired spot, close enough to Thalia's tree to use it to anchor the land but not too close as the fleece's aura bothered him. Nico concentrated on the ground; he felt an intense force shaking the earth. He imposed his own control over the earth; he did manage to slow the shaking but not enough to change much. Campers were now rolling up and down the hill spilling this armour and swords, shields and the like as they went. He was reaching his limit, holding back all the energy from the shaking earth takes alot of stamina he was sure he couldn't do it not alone but he kept at it he couldn't let the infirmary break down not while Reyna was in there. Soon Nico felt another burst of energy enter the ground, he felt it supporting him he felt like he could do alot more this way, he looked around it was Hazel.

"You've got to concentrate!" she screamed over the noise.

He refocused and kept himself in sync with Hazel as they slowed the quake to a rocking then it vanished. Nico fell on his back into the grass, Hazel, Frank and the others ran up to meet him.

"Well at least we know what caused that." He heard Percy say. Nico got up brushed off his shorts and looked up. He saw it around 500 meters away, a hole big enough to swallow an apartment complex but instead of swallowing it was regurgitating. Nico drew his Stygian iron sword as they faced off with the army of monsters that were marching up Half-Blood Hill.


	6. VI

**A/N: What's up guys thanks for the support again two things:**

**As many of you guessed the character Rinier is an O.C his character will be expounded upon in later stories :D.**

**I don't plan on giving Percy, Annabeth, Frank or Hazel a P.O.V unless the story gets really bumped up from you guys' suggestions (If you choose to-these are appreciated).So it'll be just the five you've seen so far until further notice and we'll be sticking with them for a while.**

Nico's P.O.V

Nico watched as the people around him drew their weapons. Chiron, now in centaur form, pulled out a bow so did Frank and Rinier, Percy pulled out his pen which extended into Riptide, Annabeth drew her sword, Piper drew her knife and Jason pulled his gladius. Coach Hedge had probably run off to get his bat.

"We'll hold them off in time for you guys to prepare" Percy shouted to no one in particular. And with that they charged, Percy and Annabeth dashed to the right side the side closer to the ocean, Jason and Piper took towards the left while he and Hazel charged right down the middle. It was a huge assortment of monsters, he could see everything from cyclopses to lastrygonians. Soon monsters and demigods engaged in battle, the first volley from the archers up top took out the whole first row of monsters in front of Nico, he began swinging and slashing away at the monster he sidestepped a talon and pushed his sword through the emposai's middle and carried on to the next monster as his sword sucked up the monster's essence becoming colder. Unfortunately, even the people at hand were not enough the monsters were starting to push them back, even with the entrance of Frank the rhino and Ms. O'Leary the fight was getting harder. They were facing more, better trained monsters and no matter how many they put down more simply kept getting shot out the hole. Nico wrenched a sword out of a dracaenae's hand and cut off her head with the two swords in one go, the rest was a blur he threw the dracaenae's sword in another monster's face as she turned into dust he deflected arrows cut through nets and parried jabs as he waded through the sea of monsters. Nico stretched out his hand and called into the earth, 'Now rise and come to my aid' he summoned seven skeletons and he went to work again slicing through monsters. That's when it got bad, something was ploughing through the monsters and they went flying as they turned into dust. It was horrible; it had three heads one head of lion, one of a snake, and another of a goat, lion claws in front and goat legs behind, and a long snake tail. It breathed fire at him, he rolled out of the way only for it to lunge at him and he slid under its belly he tested it out with a slash. The sword sparked of its belly as he slid from underneath the monster. The monster's tail jabbed at him as he tried to regain his footing, after rolling a couple times he finally got to his feet.

"Nico", Hazel called him, "you need help?" he was glad he didn't turn around because the thing came at him with all three heads on full blaze. He raised a pillar of stone to defend against the blast; Nico could feel the heat through the stone and the heat was so intense the stone was already starting to melt he could see the molten lava from the freshly-baked stone he was leaning on closing in on his feet. Nico scanned the area; he saw Jason and Piper slowly but surely, retreating towards the camp. He saw Hazel and Frank slowly backing towards the hill slowly he also spotted Percy and Annabeth making a hasty escape up the hill. Nico decided to follow suit he sprinted from the fight with the chimera. He had to run zigzag motion to avoid the arrows raining from inside the mob. Nico caught up to Hazel.

"What was that thing?!" Hazel asked. Soon all seven of them were in full sprint up the hill.

"That was a chimera." Percy answered. It shocked Nico (a difficult feat) that Percy knew something for once. "It even has a Tartarus name tag what is it doing here?" Now that they passed Thalia's tree Nico turned to observe, the hole had stopped spewing monsters but the army was still marching strong.

"Heroes!" Chiron called. "To arms!" a large cheer ripped through the afternoon sky. The Apollo cabin readied their bows and the Romans brought out their catapults, even the Mini-Argo came around the beach to join the fight the new camp was waging war at full strength. Nico smiled to himself three hundred demigods and an elephant versus a couple thousand monsters, just an average demigod day, right?

Everything after that was chaos the archers let loose a real volley of arrows it was such a wonderful sight, monsters crumpling to dust, burning to a crisp and just overall getting killed. A few of the catapults fired in the middle of their ranks, but after each volley the effectiveness of the projectiles were decreasing, shielded monsters came to the front knocking down arrows as they proceeded and the catapult round were being shot out of the sky by Lastrygonian fireballs when did they get so smart. Then Clarisse clad in full bronze armours stepped to the front and yelled the single most decisive word one could say at that moment.

"CHARGE!" and the stampede began arrows blazed overhead as demigods ran down the hill. Then the armies met, Nico killed his share but definitely not as much as Clarisse she was really handing it to the monsters. Nico could see at faint red aura around her as she went about her work flawlessly killing one after the other and on top of that nothing was touching her everything seemed to miss her. The battle was going really well with Clarisse and the remaining members of the seven up front. The monsters were being pushed back with incredible speed, over the months both Greek and roman demigods had been training with each other becoming a super demigod team within a couple of minutes the battle was wrapped up.

"That's the last one guys good job!" called Clarisse. Another cheer rippled through the crowd but something still bothered Nico where was..?. His thoughts were interrupted by the very subject. His shoulder erupted in pain as he felt sharp, really sharp fangs bite into his shoulder and he was flung 20, 30, 50 metres into the grass. His mind went blank with pain as he felt something cold pass through his veins from the wound, he knew this feeling it was poison. He tried to sit up straight but he could feel himself dying his vision became clouded, he could feel his heart slowing down. He saw his life flash before his eyes. Dr. Thorn at Westover Hall, the news of his sister's death, the battle of the labyrinth, himself and Percy at River Styx, the trip to Tartarus and when his ghostified Bryce and the slight image of Bianca and his dad waiting on him down below.

'I'm really going to die aren't I?' he thought as he felt himself melt into shadows.

Jason P.O.V

Jason could never get a hold of all the 3's in the godly world, the big three the three fates and the furies but the worst was three-headed monsters. Honestly one pair of jaws is bad enough but three definitely overkill. Jason was totally stumped when he saw it appear and when it took a bite out of Nico only to throw him away although it was better than being a triple-head chew toy.

"Nico!" Hazel rushed to him Frank and Jason followed suit. Clarisse turned to fight the monster.

"So, you finally came out huh! Let's do this you three-face freak!" Clarisse with help from the other campers engaged the monster but Jason attention was mostly focused on Nico he didn't even look like he was breathing, his face was even paler than usual and the veins surrounding his wound were glowing green.

"We need a healer over here hurry!" Frank called. Nico's face was starting to sink in even he could see he was dying. Soon an Apollo camper arrived on the scene and on Frank the eagle airlines they flew straight to the infirmary. Jason turned to face the current battle, for one monster the chimera was doing pretty well. The three heads were blow torching away keeping the campers from getting close, while the tail was swatting down all the arrow that were being fired. 'If only Leo were here' Jason thought, 'then we could do something about that fire' Jason sighed to himself, either way they had do something. Jason raised his sword to the sky a concentrated on the clouds bringing them together and focusing on their energy he felt a tugging sensation in his gut and a bolt of lightning raced towards the chimera. The lightning surged through its body leaving the chimera with severe electrical burns but it was very much alive. The chimera roared at three part harmony as the campers closed in for the kill, after a couple hundred arrows, a good bit of slashing and Clarisse's own electrical discharge from her electric spear the monster broke into dust like a sand castle in hurricane. Cheering passed over the group once more and many people started the march back up the mountain.

"Nico!" and Hazel broke into a sprint up the hill. Jason made a questionable attempt to stand despite the depletion from the lightning blast his legs wobbled. As he was falling Piper propped him up on her shoulder as they made their way to the top of the hill. Soon they arrived at the infirmary, the place would have made Jason's eyes hurt if not for the transition lenses in his glasses. It was really bright but after a battle like that you'd think there would be more wounded or sick but just a couple cuts and burns from the chimera but Nico's bed seemed to have generated quite the crowd. He saw Will, Hazel, Frank and Reyna all surrounding him, they were giving him unicorn draught slowly but it didn't seem to be doing anything special. Jason hobbled over to get a closer look; his face wasn't as bad as before but the green veins were everywhere now. Will was continuing his songs and his poems but they only revitalized him for the moment and he return to his almost lifeless state. It seemed hopeless Reyna was on the verge of tears-for some reason- and Hazel was outright crying. Will wiped the sweat of his brow but before he could chant again the cabin shone blindingly bright and the golden light enveloped everyone in the room. Jason could feel the fatigue leaving him and everyone else's cuts and burns were healing, Jason stood separate from Piper as Will started to speak.

_In the land of night lies the soul of the sun_

_One shall sacrifice for the deal to be done_

_He shall fall to the end of the earth_

_And view from darkness the third threats birth._

With each of Will's lines the light surrounded Nico and everyone could see the healing take place, the green in his veins disappeared the wound closed and the colour returned to his face. Will collapsed from exhaustion with his face in Nico's lap as the son of Hades sat up.

"What happened?" the most obvious question and probably the best one to be asked at the moment.

"Was that the new Great Prophecy?" asked Frank.

"No," said an unknown voice. Jason turned to see the camps red-headed oracle. "That was a prophecy message from Apollo. We need a quest."


	7. VII

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. For the summer I'll be trying to upload at least once a week. Thank you for all the reads and please continue with the support**

Jason P.O.V

A couple hours after that occurrence in the infirmary, the whole camp sat around the campfire. Jason was probably sure the news had gotten around by now because the fire was glowing kind of light green for uncertainty probably. Chiron was in the centre of the circle with Rachel and Ella who was fluttering around saying things as per usual. Jason was sitting with Piper, Frank and the rest of the Argo crew. Chatter rose up as Rachel moved to address the campers.

"We got a prophecy today," all talking ceased. "Will, could you repeat the lines please?" he stood up.

"In the land of night lies the soul of the sun, one shall sacrifice for the deal to be done, He shall fall to the end of the earth, and view from darkness the third threat's birth." The flame flickered purple people all around the campfire were shouting questions, Chiron stomped his hoof on the stone the sound echoed throughout the night the camp was quiet once more.

"A lot of things have happened over the past week and it seems that trouble has come upon us once more," not a word was spoken but the campfire's colour changed again to a deep blue. "We may be moving into the time of another Great Prophecy as such it is important that we listen to this message. We will be assigning a quest to go and save Apollo." Jason didn't know what was going on but he didn't like the way things were tying up.

"Can I lead this quest?" Will rose, "uhh... Well I was the one that got the message and as the leader of the Apollo cabin I would like it to be represented on this quest." The Apollo cabin let out a huge whoop.

"I would like to go also," Jason, along with the rest of the camp, was surprised to see Rinier stand and speak he had no idea-absolutely none- why he would want to go as a new camper on such a dangerous seeming mission. A brunette girl stuck her head up from the other side of the crowd.

"I told you that you're not going unless I go with you." Then another guy stood up.

"And if you're going I am too", he said. All three of them turned to stare intently at Will, he grimaced.

"Before the volunteer list gets any longer don't you think we should talk about this first?" Percy spoke up from behind Jason, Annabeth got up too.

"We talked this over with Chiron and we've reached the conclusion that the night in question in the goddess Nyx." Annabeth stated. Someone in the crowded shouted 'How do you know?' they both froze.

"Either way, this quest is going to require some intense preparation and then there are the three lines in the prophecy. I think anyone prepared to participate should think on these things" Annabeth continued. None of the people in question backed down Jason could see the resolve and determination plastered on their faces. After that the discussion of the quest went smoothly and all four were chosen for the quest. As the campers scattered the fire started to sputter and only Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna and Chiron remained.

"Jason," Chiron began, "I believe that you now have the evidence you have been looking for. Both Rinier and Piper's testimonies have pointed towards the necessity of Leo Valdez in this upcoming encounter with primordial forces." Jason looked towards his friends mostly smiling faces except for Nico and Reyna, they wore only a straight face each which was as good as any, Jason was glad to be working with these people on a quest again.

"Nyssa will be coming with us to pilot the ship and do maintenance should anything happen." Annabeth said. The group spent the rest of the night trying to form a plan for their quest but many things such as Leo's location and his retrieval we major holes in any game plan, they decided to sleep on it and think about those tomorrow. Jason trudged back to his cabin and jumped into his bed, he looked around the cabin boring and uneventful yet almost peaceful even with the constant thundering. Jason sighed, closed his eyes and prayed to have a good night's sleep.

Well, Jason didn't have a good night's rest there were no dreams but that was simply because there was no sleep.

Piper's P.O.V

Piper packed her bags slowly sure to add everything she would need for the trip. Extra pairs of clothes, supplies the works she slung her bag over her shoulder and exited the cabin. She headed towards Thalia's tree where she met up with the other quest goers. Chiron soon clopped of from behind them he turned to Will and his group with a stern face.

"Are you all sure…"

"We're sure", the brunette girl cut his sentence short. Chiron looked pained and the mood fell along with his face, everyone present knew that one of the three males on that quest wouldn't come back yet all their faces were steeled. Chiron trotted around to face the 14 demigods, he said with his face sullen.

"May your quests be successful and the gods go with you." At that the groups broke apart Argus drove Will's group into the city while Piper and company headed to the ship.

It was called mini but it felt like the same size the horse stable was removed for a few extra cabins. All the cabins were built similarly, Piper even got to pick the cabin that was in the same pace as her old one. The ship set sail after a couple of minutes with Nyssa at the helm. She sat on the dock and she watched the waves passed, she watch as Nyssa handled the wheel with apparent skill but the sight only filled her the with nostalgia of her missing friend. She wondered exactly where in the world he may be. Soon a voice came over the intercom.

"So can we discuss exactly where we are going?" the loud voice boomed over the intercom. The question aroused people from their rooms as the dock was population with demigods. Jason followed by Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel while Nico and Reyna took their own sweet time to arrive when everyone gathered Jason finally spoke up.

"So, the main objective of this quest is to search for Leo" his eyes were red and his voice was weak as if he didn't get any sleep, he slapped himself on the face and proceed in a stronger voice.

"We now know that he is on the Calypso's island but we do not know where exactly that is." His voice slowed again he really needed some sleep.

"Then shouldn't we look where we found him, that makes sense right" Percy spoke up. Positive sounding mutters and nods spread through the people present.

"So where did you find him?" Reyna asked.

Jason retold the story of when they found him at Malta and Frank's mention of her homeland.

"Maybe he took the raft from there to that place?" Percy added and he immediately ceased speaking.

"What raft?" Nyssa sounded over the intercom.

Piper began to explain the legend of Calypso about the heroes with destinies that washed her shores, how she was doomed to fall in love with them and how they were doomed to leave her each time.

"And when said hero leaves the raft will take them wherever they want to go" Percy concluded.

"So since we know where we are going can I go get some sleep" Jason yawning between words. Everyone else seemed fine with the proceeding and as such, much quicker than they assembled the demigods scattered across the ship, anxious to use their pent up energy, Piper also didn't know what to do with herself she looked at her knife that constantly reflected her worried face. She decided to just relax and soon she too fell asleep.

Jason P.O.V

As much as Jason wanted to pay attention to the conversation on board his lack of sleep was the bit more important. He staggered to his room and lay flat on the bed quickly falling asleep. His dream began immediately; he saw memories of Piper when they first met on the camp bus, the first quest with Hera, when they and Percy were stuck in the well, the fight with the Giants and Gaia and their kiss on the roof the Zeus Cabin. Then he saw her she was right there beside him. They found themselves on an unknown island; he turned to Piper and saw her scanning the area. She heard his voice ring in his head.

"Jason this is the place", she said excitedly. Jason waited a little hoping that he wouldn't have to ask the obvious question. 'One Mississippi…Two Mississippi'

"The island Leo's on" she continued. Jason looked around again it was a nice island but there was no sign of their friend, the magical titan lady or the 50 foot dragon. Jason wondered if his glasses weren't working.

"Let's go" Piper pulled his hand as they took off down the stretch of sand. They passed what looked like a hastily built workshop and the prettiest garden ever before arriving in a forest where he saw Leo and a girl, whom he assumed was Calypso boarding Festus.

"Haven't we tried this already Sunshine", Leo seemed somewhat annoyed at what they were going to do. He hoisted her on the dragon's back and they took off, Jason willed his dream to follow them and of course Piper tagged along. As they followed the excursion Jason noticed that no matter where they flew, they always returned to the island no matter where they went. It was an endless cycle making this a fruitless journey but Calypso seemed to be focusing on something.

"Isn't about.."

"Stop here!" Festus braked up immediately at Calypso's command. She began chanting slowly raising her hand in front of her.

"Is she doing some sort of magic", Jason figured the same. Calypso dropped her hands and turned toward their dream-selves.

"I'll be requiring your help it seems."

**A/N: Also please share your thoughts by leaving a review and Thank You for reading!**


End file.
